Sunbathing Surprise
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: *SLASH - Logan/Remy* Remy is taking advantage of the beautiful summer day by laying out in the sun, and Logan makes a more interesting proposal upon finding him. *Oneshot* Note: Has nothing to do with X-Men storyline. Just wrote this for fun.


**Title:** Sunbathing Surprise

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Wolverine x Gambit

**Warnings: **Fluff. Innuendo. Language (very mild). Slash.

**Overall Story Rating: **Mature; but there is no lemon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these boys. Marvel does. I don't own Marvel. I don't own the rights to the comics or the show or the movies or anything remotely related. I wrote this out of sheer entertainment for well---myself. XD

**Author's Notes: **This plot happened to be all thanks to a friend of mine. I told him I would immediately go home and write this--because it just seemed intriguing to me. I love putting Logan and Remy in these little situations. I adore writing fluff between the two. I will eventually update all of my other Marvel stories after this. So, I do hope that everyone who likes the couple and likes random fluffy situations---likes the story. Positive feedback would be much appreciated and will only encourage me to write more of this fan fictions in the future. No flames. Thank you!

**Sunbathing Surprise **

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Scooter."

Scott growled under his breath at the nickname and continued on with making a sandwich for both himself and Jean; whom was sitting at the table, flashing Logan a brief smile when he entered the kitchen. "What do you want, Logan?" he asked, not looking up from his current task.

"Seen the kid around?" Logan looked around the kitchen, giving Jean a nod, acknowledging her greeting. He always referred to Gambit, his lover, as 'kid' or 'boy' or 'Cajun'. Everyone always knew who that meant, so they didn't need to ask.

"No." He answered simply, pushing his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Logan growled under his breath. He was very protective---some would even say overprotective of Gambit. It wasn't like he didn't think that Gambit couldn't take care of himself if he was ever in danger. He just preferred to know where he was---and didn't like when he just up and left without saying anything as to where he was going. It was very dangerous for mutants like him (no matter how conspicuous they might be) to roam the streets.

However, he had looked in the Danger Room, the bedroom, the living room, the lounge, and now the kitchen. Still no sign of Remy. His motorcycle was still parked in the garage, so he was still on the mansion grounds. Someone would figure that he wouldn't be this difficult to find. But considering the fact that Gambit was a master thief, it would be somewhat of a challenge.

"Oh, Logan…" Jean spoke up. "I saw him head outside about a half hour ago." She didn't feel the need to say anything more than that.

He supposed that made sense.

It was a bright, beautiful, sunny day (all thanks to Storm's good mood)…

And it was the only place he hadn't checked.

"Thanks, Red." Logan said gruffly before making his leave; his next destination being where Jean had just directed him off to. If he wasn't out there, he was going to be livid…because he had already spent so much time around this damn mansion looking for him.

He pushed open the sliding glass door and walked out onto the patio, looking around. And there was only one of the chairs that was being occupied. By Remy---as Jean presumed. He walked out over to where the auburn-haired man sat. "What the hell are ya doin'?" he asked, sounding a bit more menacing than he intended to (or not). Though, it was going to be hard to be a bit pissed off a him since he was in the sexiest possible state at this particular moment.

Remy wasn't wearing a shirt, however he was wearing black swim trunks that hung loosely around his waist and didn't do a good job at hiding what body parts he was supposed to conceal. His skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his washboard abs and toned chest looked absolutely irresistible this way. He was wearing some sunglasses, his hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Remy figure dat much `s already obvious." The mutant responded, tipping his sunglasses down a bit. "What chu doin'?"

Logan growled under his breath and clenched his fists. "Lookin' around for you, gumbo." he spat back. "Yer not exactly an easy person to find."

"Non? Remy been sittin' here da whole time. He had not move for a while." Remy chuckled lightly and outstretched an arm to reach for his tanning lotion. It was a nice day, so he was using it to it's full advantage. But to his own luck, the lotion was still a couple feet from where he had last placed it. "Homme, would ya `and me dat bottle…?" he looked over the rims of his sunglasses at the feral.

Logan grumbled and reached for the bottle before stopping. "No."

"Non?"

"No." Logan then grabbed it, not handing it to Remy. "Yer not gonna get it. If ya want some more of this, ya gotta let me do it." he sat on the edge of the fold out chair and popped open the bottle, intent on doing so even if Remy said no. He had a raging hard-on ever since he walked out here and saw him laying out like this. And by god, he was going to do anything he could to satisfy his hunger for the Cajun for the moment. Hopefully, this would suffice. They couldn't really do much since there was the strong possibility that someone could walk out and see what they were doing. And since some of the other mutants were far younger than they were, this would scar them for life. Logan unfortunately would have to settle for something a lot less than he wanted for the time being.

Remy let a smile, almost seductive smile tug at the corners of his lips upon hearing Logan's demand. He certainly wasn't going to argue with it…and he knew better than to argue with Logan anyway. If he refused, he knew he could answer to adamantium. "Logan wanna do dat?" he asked, watching as the other mutant poured a fair amount of the lotion in the palm of his hand. He really didn't need to be told---it was plainly obvious what his intentions were. It wasn't like Logan to not go through with something.

"That's right, boy." He rubbed his hands together, then smirking and bringing his hands forward, rubbing the substance on Remy's chest, working it in with his skin. He did it in a slow manner, occasionally…purposely running his thumbs over the Cajun's nipples, earning a small chuckle in turn. Logan ran his hands over Remy's toned chest, slender waist, and the best of all---the pride that was his washboard stomach. Logan growled under his breath, trying to control the beast inside him that just wanted to take this beautiful specimen here and now; the Wolverine.

Logan kept massaging the lotion in before Remy decided to speak up. "Does Logan wanna join Remy fer a swim?" A light smile was still on his face, figuring that Logan should take advantage of such a beautiful day…he never usually went in the pool…nor outside really unless it was to smoke.

"No thanks bub." Logan responded gruffly.

Remy frowned a bit; wishing Logan would agree to come in at least once.

Logan examined the others expression and then smirked. "Ya wanna get wet, do ya?"

Remy paused. He blushed deeply, before grabbing Logan's wrists, that were connected to his hands which were still plastered on his chest, feeling Remy's built body. "Oui."

"Meet me upstairs. Clean up out here first." Logan stood up, turning around without a word and heading back into the mansion.

-End-

Author's Notes: Well this was surely fun to write. I would really appreciate some positive reviews! I'm sure that more one-shots will be coming along in the future. I just need the ideas to come to my head.


End file.
